12 Days of Christmas
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: Karou receives 12 days of Christmas gifts, following the traditional Christmas song, 12 Days of Christmas from Kenshin, but how will it end on the 12th day?
1. Day 1

Author's Note: For the Christmas Season. I forgot to do this this morning like I planned, and I will try to post on the days mirrored in the story in the morning, but I am extremely busy with the end of the semester,and have only written three full chapters. I am done with school on the 15th, so I should be able to write the entire story and post it over Christmas break, so hopefully by Christmas Eve and at the latest, by January 17, when I come back to school, I will be done with this story. It isn't meant to be long, but it is turning into a little bit longer than I wanted it to be I think.

Disclaimer:  
Hello, My name is Adelaide MacGregor. Thank you for choosing this story. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, any of it's characters, ideas, story, or anything else! I got my own twisted little idea.

* * *

**On the first day _of Christmas my true love sent to me: A partridge in a pear tree_**

_**December 2, 2005**_

"Karou! Karou, Wake up! It's snowing!" Misao exclaimed excitedly looking out their third floor dorm window.

"Would you be quiet? I'd like to sleep a little longer Misao." Karou responded, burying herself deeper under her quilt.

"It's the first snow of the season though! Oh it looks absolutely perfect!" The dark hair little girl said jumping around the floor of the suite they shared with Megumi, Riza and Ryo.

"Misao. I had an 8 o'clock class this morning and I didn't get to bed until 3 because of my paper due in this next class. I'd like to get some sleep now, so I don't sleep then. Dr. Saito hates it when kids sleep in his class, and I'd rather not have his fury on me. Make sure I'm up by 11:30." Karou said from underneath her covers.

"Fine. It'll be a deep snow by then."

"Then I'll see it then."

* * *

"Karou...Karou, it's 11:30, you told me to wake you up for Saito's class. Come on, wake up." Misao said a few inches from where she though Karou's head was. The girl was completely covered by her quilt, and the other girl had no idea how she breathed like that.

"I'm up, I'm up." Came a respond from deep under the quilt, blankets and sheets.

"Come on, out of bed. Aoshi's here and I told him we could leave for lunch as soon as I made sure you were up. " Misao said. Karou uncovered herself and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Karou, you might want to look out your window as well. The snow is beautiful." Aoshi said from where he was standing next to Misao's desk at the window.

"I'm sure it is. I'll be walking half way across campus in it too, I don't have a need to look out the window." Karou responded, getting up and starting to gather her things for her class.

"It looks especially beautiful from here though." Was Aoshi's quiet response.

"Oh! Karou, Kenshin called while you were asleep. He would like to meet you for lunch after your 12 o'clock class. He said 1 o'clock at the park bench. He must be bringing you a picnic. How romantic is that?"

"Thank you Misao. Well, I'm off. I'll catch up with guys at dinner most likely."

* * *

"Why must he drone on about that stuff, good gracious if Saito doesn't become a better teacher soon I'm he's gonna cause me to fail out." Karou muttered to herself as she adjusted the strap to her book bag. She was walking through the park to the spot where she was to meet Kenshin. It was a pretty park, the ground was at the point where you could no longer see the grass, but not too deep you couldn't walk through it without difficulty. The snow was still falling, but not as heavily as it was an hour ago when Karou had been walking to class. At that time she had had to pull her hat down and walk with her face down the snow was swirling around so much with the heavy snow and wind. The trees branches where heavy with the snow. The sun was bright overhead and made everything sparkle like diamonds.

"You have said that every semester, and it still hasn't happened. I doubt if it will now."

"Ken- Kenshin! You scared me!" Karou said turning around to face her red-headed boyfriend.

"Sorry Karou-dono." Kenshin said with an impish look on his face and with a little bow.

"Oh will you stop that! Now, why did you want to meet me? No, I will not give you the notes for Tokio's class."

"I didn't want the notes. I'll get those later probably. I wanted to show you something." Kenshin said grabbing Karou's hand and leading her to the edge of the tree line, to where a blanket was sitting with a picnic basket on it.

"Kenshin, what is that?"

"A picnic." He said matter- of- factly, sitting her down, and taking the spot next to her. "It's just that we haven't had much time alone lately. With your schedule and mine, and then usually one of our many friends is always in your suite or our apartment, and I thought this would be a nice little plan to get us away from everyone else." Kenshin said as he started pulling out a thermos and the packages of food.

"Kenshin?" Karou said looking up to the sky through the trees that partly covered their little area, "What is that in the tree?"

"What?" Kenshin asked. "Oh that, it's a partridge bird."

"They aren't usually around here... Kenshin what have you done?" Karou said looking from the small primarily brown bird to her sincere looking boyfriend.

"I haven't done anything."

"Then what is a bird doing here that isn't usually here?"

"I asked the biology department and they let me borrow her for this afternoon. He name is Pear. Fitting isn't it?" Kenshin said, finally looking away from the bird to his girlfriends astounded face.

"Fitting? How! That bird is probably dying out here in the cold!"

"Oh no, she's fine, she's only been a few minutes longer than you."

"Hm. What are you up to?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Kenshin said. Karou gave him a blank stare, thinking.

"Obviously I haven't." Karou said.

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree." _Kenshin sang.

Karou just looked at him for a second, and then gave him the smile that he always enjoyed bringing out, and that hadn't been out as often lately. Now that he had started this, he knew he wouldn't be able to finish it. Oh how he would enjoy bringing her smile out in the following days.


	2. Day 2

**Author's Note: YAY! I remembered! Haha...here's another chapter as promised. After the 6th is when it's going to get a little bit iffy b/c I only have part of the fouth chapter written--if any!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story. I don't own the song _12 Day of Christmas_ or Kenshin, or any of the characters.

* * *

**

**On the second day_ of Christmas my true love sent to me: Two turtle doves_**

**December 4, 2005**

It had been two days since Kenshin had surprised Karou with the picnic and matching partridge bird. She was getting ready to leave Saito's class when he asked to see her.

"Kamiya. Battousai left this here for you."

"I'm sorry Saito, but doing something nice for either us quite abnormal. Why are you doing this?" Karou said, taking the cream colored envelope from her professor. To her, it felt a little bit heavier than her other notes, not that anyone else would notice it, but she did.

"Call it a benefit of being the Christmas season." Saito said stoned faced.

"Thank you, Saito. Thank you very much." Karou said turning and walking out of the history building. The snow from the other day had turned to slush on the sidewalk, and the sun was out, making the snow sparkle where it covered the grass. She sat down on a bench and held the envelope for a moment. It was a very nice paper, a special parchment that Kenshin had bought for special times he wrote to her. She smiled as she remembered the day he had bought it.

"_Kenshin what are you doing? Your never going to use that quality of paper." Karou said, standing next to him in the aisle. _

"_For special times I write to you." Kenshin said as Karou gave him a blank stare. Kenshin leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "For the love notes I often send to you." _

"_Should I start expecting some now? I don't remember receiving any before._" _Karou replied, giving him a small smirk._

"_Yes, I think you should." Kenshin said laughing, leaving Karou in the aisle to go pay for the stationary. She had stared after him for a few minutes, then ran to catch up with im._

The first one had come just a few days later. Kenshin's half-scribble writing filling the piece of creamy stationary, a indigo ribbon tied around the envelope. Ever since then, she had received at least one a week, often more than one. They were all tied with the indigo ribbon, in a box, in her closet, whether at home or here at school.

She carefully broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter. Holding the folded letter was a small gold pin. It was about the size of a quarter, and two little birds kissing, one had a slightly deeper blue eye than the other one. She gently took the back off the pin to take it out of the paper. She pinned it to her lapel of her jacket, admiring the gold standing out against the black wool. After a few minutes she opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Karou,_

_Two turtle doves for my true love. Enjoy the pin, specially made for you and I. Did you notice? I had the jeweler change the one jewel to match my eye color, they both had sapphire eyes to begin with. I'll always remember your smiling eyes. I love you with my entire heart, mind and soul. Merry Christmas_

_You hold my heart,_

_Kenshin_

Karou looked down at the letter for a few more minutes, a small smile gracing her lips. She carefully refolded the letter, placed it in the envelope and slipped it into the pocket of her book bag. As she walked back to her dorm she thought of the gift Kenshin had gotten for the second day of Christmas. When she reached the dorm she shared with Megumi and Misao, she threw her bookbag on the floor next to her desk, grabbed the letter out of her bag and her phone off of her desk, and jumped up onto her bed. Once she was settled, she called Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin, it' Karou. I got your gift. Thank you, I love it. Call me back when you get back from class."

* * *

Misao came in a few minutes later with Aoshi, throwing her own stuff by her desk. She looked over at Karou, "Hey, Karou, what's up?"

"I'm on Cloud nine!"

"Really?" Misao questioned, looking at her friend strangely. She walked over to Karou's bed, placing her hand on Karou's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Karou said opening her eyes and smiling up at Misao. It was at this point when Misao saw the letter in Karou's hand.

"What did Kenshin do now?" Misao asked smiling, sitting down on the edge of Karou's bed waiting for the girl to give her the new information.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two turtle doves." Karou sang, half laughing with a smile on her face.

"What did he do for the second day?" Misao asked, jumping up from the bed. Aoshi at this point entered from the tv room, and sat down on Misao's bed, taking her book off her desk and started to read.

"Check out my coat." Karou said, swinging her legs over the edge, and pulling herself into a sitting position. Misao lifted Karou's black wool coat off of her desk chair, and looking at it. It took her only a moment to notice the addition of a gold pin. Misao pulled it closer for inspection. She noticed the two different colors of eyes on the birds, who were turning their heads behind them for a midair kiss. Misao looked at for a few minutes, then placed the coat back on Karou's chair where she had gotten it. "Karou, that is an adorable pin. It's absolutely gorgeous!" Misao said jumping over to where her friend sat. During this show, Megumi came in, and just stared at her two roommates, who where now jumping up and down on the edge of Karou's bed.

"What in the hell are you two so happy about?" Megumi asked, finally moving from the open area between the two parts of the room to her desk on the opposite side of the room.

"You should see the pin that Himura got Karou for the second day of Christmas. It's absolutely perfect for the two of them."Misao said as she grabbed Karou's coat and showed Megumi the pin that shone on the lapel of her coat.

"That's very nice Karou. Any idea why he's doing this?" Megumi asked, taking the coat to get a closer look.

"No. I have no clue. Probably just how he's giving me his Christmas gifts. He usually does something special when he gives them to me. Hold on, that's him." Karou said, turning her phone on and left the room.

"Hey there." Karou said, a smile filling her face.

"Hey there Lovely." Kenshin said over the phone. "I'm almost to your building. Come out and take a walk with me?"

"Of course. I love you." Karou said.

"I love you too." Kenshin said.

Karou walked into the room and grabbed her coat from her desk where Megumi had placed it. "Kenshin and I are going for a walk. We'll be back later. Remember! We're decorating the tree tonight!"

"Yeah. Are we ordering pizza or going to the cafeteria?" Misao asked.

"Pizza sounds good to me." Megumi said. "Sano will be here in a few minutes, he called me as he left his class."

"Okay! Kenshin and I will be back in a bit!" Karou said waving good bye to her friends.

Karou couldn't wait until they decorated the tree. For the past three years it had been a tradition with the group of friends. They had bought a 6 foot artificial Christmas tree their Sophomore year. Every year since then they had each made a new ornament and added it to their collection. They usually had cookies and hot coco and tea or ordered pizza. They would also finished the decorating of their room and door at that time. They all loved Christmas the best and during the season, it definitely showed. Karou stepped through the door leading to the lobby and saw Kenshin coming through the door.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close, and placing a kiss on her cheek. After a few moments, he drew back, took her hand and led her outside. "I take it you found my present?"

"Yes I did. Saito gave it to me after class. Why did you leave it with him?"

"Something a little different." Kenshin said. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Kenshin! I love it! It's absolutely perfect!" Karou said, showing him her lapel. "I put it on there right away. I still can't believe it, it's absolutely beautiful!" Karou said, giving Kenshin another hug.

"Are we decorating the tree tonight?" Kenshin asked as they walked down the street leading away from the campus and towards town.

"Yes. We're ordering pizza. I told them we would be home in a bit. Or do I need to call and say it'll be longer or to start without us?" Karou asked as they stopped to let traffic cross in front of them.

"No, this will only take a few minutes." Kenshin said, crossing the street with her.

The street was busy with shoppers and people going home from work. Kenshin led Karou through the crowd of people. After a few minutes, Karou asked, "Where are we going Kenshin?"

"To the Jewelers."

"Why are we going there?" Karou asked, stopping to let a person pass in front of her.

"I have something more for you to pick up. You'll have to open it up later though, is that okay?" Kenshin said, looking down at her. They were just a few stores from the Jewelry store, standing under the eave. Kenshin pulled Karou into his arms, looking down at her face. "I love you." He simply said at her confused look.

"But two presents? That's impossible!"

"No. This isn't even the beginning." Kenshin said, kissing her on her forehead, and started to pull her down the sidewalk once again to the Jewelers.

"Good evening, may I help you?" The older man standing behind the counter asked.

"Hello Hayama-sama. I'm Kenshin Himura, I'm here to pick the other object up I ordered?" Kenshin asked politely.

"Oh, Of course! Is this young lady the recipient of these gifts?" Hayama asked.

"Yes, Karou-dono, this is Hayama-sama. He is the owner of this shop, and was kind enough to change the jewel in the other bird."

"Thank you so much Hayama-sama. It is a beautiful pin. I love it very much. I was overjoyed when I opened it earlier this afternoon." Karou said, lifting her lapel so that he could see the pin there.

"It looks beautiful on you Kamiya-san. Very pretty, I can see the reason why Kenshin here is in love with you, such a beautiful young woman!" The old man said, pulling a wrapped box out from a closed off area under the counter against the wall. "Here you, Himura-san. Thank you very much for coming into my shop."

"Thank you. I couldn't do what I have planned with out you. Well, we must be going, we have some plans with friends this evening." Kenshin said, bowing.

"Your welcome." He said as he watched the young couple leaving, remembering his own college days, and Christmases with his wife.

* * *

"We just ordered the pizza, you come at the perfect time! Sano and Aoshi are putting the tree up in front of the window!" Misao said, jumping up and down as Kenshin and Karou came into the room. Karou took Kenshin's coat and put it with her own at her desk, as he went to help the other two guys put the tree up. After a few minutes, their friend Yahiko and his girlfriend Tsubame. They spent the evening putting up their ornaments, remembering other years, other jokes, and making new ornaments.

"Karou, would you come here for a moment?" Kenshin said as they finished their ornaments.

"What is it? Oh! That's so cute! I love it!" Karou said looking at Kenshin's ornament he had just finished.

"You can open this now. It's meant to be put on the tree. Or for decorating." Kenshin said handing her the white and gold wrapped box. It wasn't that big of a box, it was square, and smaller than a tissue box, but just a little bit deeper. She carefully untied the gold ribbon and released the tape that held the white tissue paper at the bottom. She opened the lid to the box, and pulled an object out, as she unwrapped the protective wrapping from it, she noticed what it was. It was two turtle doves once again, white and gold, with a string for hanging from where the two beaks touched.

"Kenshin, it's adorable!" Karou said, putting the birds back into the box and tackling Kenshin in a hug. Misao took the birds out and Megumi and her admired the new, much better made ornament. When Karou got up, they handed her the bird, and she placed it on the tree.

After they had gotten all the new ornaments up, they sat in front of the tree with the lights off, admiring their wonderful piece of Christmas artwork. They sipped tea and coco and sang Christmas Carols until around midnight, when the guys had to leave the building.

The lights twinkled and sparkled from their window as the girls got ready for bed. They fell asleep to the lights on the tree and the snow starting to fall outside.


	3. Day 3

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter! I'm practically done with 4, so it will be up on time! Whoo Hoo! Go Adelaide! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**

**On the third day of _Christmas my true love sent to me: Three French Hens_**

_**December 6**_

**The Day Before:**

"Hello, Misao? This is Kenshin. I need your help with something, could you meet me at the café this afternoon after your class? Oh, and bring Megumi with you as well."

"What is this about Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"I will tell you later. I have to go. See you around 2?"

"Yes, and I'll tell Megumi to meet us there."

"Thank you so much Misao!" Kenshin said hanging up the phone. So far, everything was going according to plan. _Lets just hope neither of them will let the cat out of the bag_ Kenshin thought as he walked into his one o'clock class. He needed Misao and Megumi's help on this one. They would be more than happy to help out, if he knew them. And he liked to think that he did. They were Karou's friends, as well as his, and he knew what they already thought of what he was doing, but for what he was doing next, he needed their, help, well cooperation more than help as it was.

* * *

"Kenshin that's a great idea." Aoshi said as the five of them sat around a table at the campus's café. 

"It took awhile to come up with, but when we went out for brunch last week and she said how much she loved eggs, it came to me all of sudden.

"She'll love it Ken-san!" Megumi said. "Why don't you every do anything like that for me rooster head!" she added with a slap to the back of Sano's head.

"Geez, thanks Kenshin, really." Sano said, giving Kenshin a look that said, now I'll have to do something REALLY cool for Christmas, to out do you.

"Sorry Sano." Kenshin said, sympathizing with his friend.

"Okay, so what do you need our help with than Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"I need you two to be out of the room."

"Why don't you just have her stay at the apartment?"

"Because Aoshi and Sano would be there, or at your dorm. It would be much better for you two to stay at the apartment, while I go to the dorm."

"How do you plan to get in?"

"Well, I was hoping the girls and you guys could be going "Christmas shopping" early in the morning. Karou already has all of hers done. If you leave early enough in the morning, you could let me in as you leave, and Kaoru would still be asleep."

"You seem to have it all worked out." Aoshi said.

"I didn't want to say anything to you guys until I did have it all planned out. This way you shouldn't be able to let anything slip out either."

"Good planning."

"I could have gone with my original plan and told you when I got to the dorm tomorrow with the food and told you guys to go to the apartment."

"That's mean. You don't trust us with this?" Misao said.

"Yes I do, that's why I chose to do it this way instead. You should be able to keep your mouth closed for less than 24 hours."

"What are you going to do about classes?"

"Her morning class is canceled tomorrow. Conveniently." Kenshin said.

"How did you pull that one off?" Sano asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I didn't. Like I just said, convenient." Kenshin answered them.

"Amazing." Megumi said.

"Well, I'm to the store for supplies for tomorrow morning. I will see you guys later for dinner alright?"

"Hey, Have fun dude."

"Bye Ken-san!"

"Have a good afternoon Himura!"

"Bye Battousai."

* * *

"1 dozen eggs, milk, green pepper, cheese..." Kenshin said to himself as he looked between his written list and the shopping cart before him. He still needed onions and tomatoes. "Here they are." Kenshin said, picking a sweet onion and orange juice out of the bin that was a good size and didn't have any marks on it. 

His cell phone rang as he turned to go to the juice aisle. "Yes, Himura speaking."

"Hey where are you Kenshin?" Kaoru said from the other end of the phone.

"I'm at the grocery store picking up some supplies for the apartment."

"Did you forget that we were meeting to study?" Karou asked.

"I still have a half hour. I'm reaching for the last thing right now."

"It's already 2! We were meeting at 2!" karou said.

"No, remember, we changed it to 2:30."

"Really?"

"Yes, remember that's what I asked you about before we went to class this morning."

"I'm sorry, I was so out of it this morning. I over slept so everything was rushed, practice, shower, getting dress, talking to you."

"It's okay. I understand." Kenshin said, starting to go through the self check out line.

"I'll see you in a half hour at the apartment?"

"Sure thing. Don't forget to bring your plan for the project, we should probably start working on that as well." Kenshin reminded her.

"Yes, Yes, I already have it in my bookbag." Karou said.

"I'm almost done here, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Of course I do." Kenshin said, putting the last thing in the bag. "I'll see you in a few minutes, I'm paying right now."

"Okay, see you in a few!" Karou said. As Karou hung up the phone, she thought of something. "Aoshi, when didn't you guys go shopping just the other day?"

"Shopping? Grocery shopping?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, we did, but we forgot a few things, so Kenshin went this afternoon. Why?"

"Oh. That's where he was when I called him. Just wondering." Karou answered, going to her desk.

* * *

"What are you up to Kenshin?" Karou asked. They had been studying for about an hour already, and Karou could smell the dinner that Aoshi and Misao where cooking in the kitchen. 

"I'm not up to anything, but studying –or trying to, at least. You want me to go over the era's again with you?" Kenshin asked, looking up at his girlfriend. She was sitting in the easy chair next to the couch he was sitting on. Her hair was put up into a sloppy bun, pencils stuck all over the place.

"No, I think I got it." Karou said. "Why won't you tell me what you are up to?" She answered closing her eyes.

"Because I can't tell you anything, since I'm not up to anything." Kenshin replied, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"So what's up with the 12 days of Christmas theme?" Karou asked, opening her eyes again to look at Kenshin.

"Just my Christmas gifts this year."

"Really?"

"Of course, I wanted to do something different."

"Oh. Hm." Karou said, closing her eyes again.

"What was the 'hm' about?" Kenshin said, leaning forward.

"Just thinking."

"That could get us into trouble." He said with a smirk on his face. Karou's eyes popped open, "Well when ever your brain starts working, it always gets us into trouble, and I'm the usually the one that gets us out of trouble." She replied with a smirk of her own.

* * *

"Guys do you know anything about what Kenshin is planning for day three? I have a feeling it's going to be tomorrow." Karou asked Misao and Megumi later that night as they were working on homework back in their dorm. 

"No, he hasn't told us anything about it." Megumi answered.

"Is it going to be tomorrow?" Karou asked.

"I believe he's doing something every other day." Misao answered her.

"Yeah, I've kinda figured that out. It was three days ago that he gave me the first gift, and yesterday was day two." Karou said.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything to us." Megumi said.

* * *

"She's sound asleep still. Her alarm should be going off in about twenty minutes so she can get some work done before her classes start." Megumi said as she let Kenshin and Misao into the room. 

"Thanks. That'll be perfect. Everything is ready, I just have to set everything up." Kenshin said, sitting down the picnic basket he had brought with him, along with a cooler.

"How did you keep everything hot? You made everything at the apartment right? Misao asked.

"Yeah, I did. I learned this trick on TV a few months ago to keeping things hot when you want to travel with them. Either with the drink thermoses or the coolers like this one, you fill it with hot water, splash it around a bit, then dump the water. This keeps the food hot for about an hour. I wrapped the food containers in foil to keep in the heat as well." Kenshin said, spreading a blanket in the middle of the room and setting two places for himself and Karou.

"Well, we better be going. Don't want to be here any longer. Have fun." Misao said as she and Megumi left the room, closing the door behind them.

Kenshin laid out the food on the dishes, three eggs, three pieces of bacon, three thin slices of bread baked last night, a glass for water, one for orange juice, then a mug for the hot chocolate that he had made this morning as well. He placed the three stems of Jasmine and three holly sprigs that were in a vase, in between their two plates. He stood up and looked at the table. He made a few small adjustments. It was  
time to wake Karou up.

He walked through the makeshift doorway they had between the bedroom area and the living area of their room and looked towards Karou's bed. She was completely covered by her blue comforter. He could barely make out the top of her head. He walked over to her bedand knelt down next to her, slipping the comforter down to her shoulders. She was faced towards him, sleeping soundly. She shifted slightly to move down beneath the covers more.

"Karou, it's time to wake up." Kenshin said.

"Just a few more minutes. Please, it's warm under the covers Mom." Karou said, making Kenshin chuckle, the frown slightly. Karou's Mom and Dad had been killed in a car accident during her 7th grade year.

"Karou, it's Kenshin, come on Koshi, wake up." He said, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Nope. Not today. Get up." Kenshin said, standing and pulling the blankets back.

"Kenshin! That's cold." Karou said half asleep still. Sitting up, a look of surprise took over the sleepiness. "Kenshin! What are you doing here?" She said, jumping up, slipping her feet into slippers, and putting on her robe, pulling it tightly around her. "Where are Megumi and Misao?" She asked, looking around the room.

"They said something about Christmas Shopping before classes." Kenshin answered smoothly. He had thought up answers to just about anything Karou could ask him. That was just the easiest question.

"What are you doing here?" Karou asked, looking up at him.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." Kenshin answered, smiling.

"Well, today is Day Three, right?

"Right." Kenshin answered.

"Three French Hens. Can't wait to see what you did for this one. Letme get dressed."

"No reason. It's here."

"Here? Where?"

"In the living room." Kenshin, taking her hand and leading her to the eating area he had arranged. Karou just stood there for a few minutes, looking back and forth between the food laid out and him, then  
circling, looking at each detail.

"Kenshin, it's absolutely beautiful!" Karou said, coming to stand in front of him.

"You like it than?" Kenshin asked.

"It's wonderful." Karou said hugging him.

"That's good. You want to eat? It's getting cold."

"Yes! I'm starving!"


	4. Day 4

**Author's Notes:** Here is the re-formatted version. Word Perfect is the devil, and that's all I'm saying. Thank you so much for reading the story and I hope you enjoy Day 4. It took awhile to come up with this idea, I had to be really clever about it.

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**

**On the fourth day of_ Christmas my true love sent to me: Four calling birds_**

_**December 8**_

"Hello, Karou Kamiya?" A woman's voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, I'm Karou Kamiya." Karou said into the phone.

"We have something at the Hall desk for you. Do you have time to come pick it up right now?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I do, I will be up in a few moments." Karou answered.

"Thank you Miss. Kamiya." The woman said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was on the phone, Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"It was the Front Desk upstairs. I have a package." Karou said grabbing her keys off her desk.

"Really? Hm, I wonder what it is." Misao said, turning from her computer.

"I have no clue. Today is day four, by my calculations. It's been every other day, until Christmas Eve."

"Interesting." Megumi said.

"She has an entire theory on it. It's amazing." Misao said turning to Megumi.

"It's amazing what presents and Christmas with the mixture of Kenshin in there will do to her." Megumi said to Misao.

"Will you guys stop this!"

"Stop what?" Misao said innocently.

"Talking about me like I'm not here!" Karou said. "You guys are too funny!"

"We just think it's funny that you actually have this all worked out."

"It's day four, so Four Calling Birds? Right?" Misao asked.

"Yes."

"Any ideas?" Megumi asked.

"None."

"We're all going up." Misao replied.

"Fine with me." Karou said, leaving the room.

* * *

A few more minutes and the three friends were up stairs in the Resident Hall lobby.

"Excuse me, my name is Karou Kamiya. I got a call that I have a package?" Karou asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes. I'll be right back, wait right there."

"Come on, guys. May sound strange, but I'm nervous." Karou said as they walked into the office.

"Why?"

"I have no clue what to expect." Karou answered as they waited for the woman to come back.

A few more minutes four large birds came out of the door of the office. Karou, Megumi, and Misao stared at the four birds, who were forming a half circle a few feet from their little group.

"Karou Kamiya, The Calling Birds, are here to sing to you this day, December 8, 2005." The first bird said.

"One the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree." The second bird sang

"One the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves." The third bird sang, bowing after he finished.

"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three french hens."

"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds." All four birds sang in perfect harmony.

By this point, the students that were in the lobby started standing around the little group of Karou, Megumi, Misao and the four calling birds. The birds continued from that point.

to _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_. "We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish You a Merry Christmas; We wish You a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin; Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year." The four birds sang in unison

"Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer." The first bird started singing.

"We won't go until we get some; We won't go until we get some; We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here." The second bird was singing soon after the first bird ended.

"We Wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." The third bird sang, ending the song.  
"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me; I've been an awful good girl; Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." The fourth bird sang, starting the song "Santa Baby". "Santa Baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue; I'll wait up for you dear Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." She continued.

"Think of all the fun I've missed; Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed; Next Year I could be oh so good; If you'd check off my Christmas list; Boo doo bee doo

"Santa honey, I wann yacht and really that's not a lot; I've been an angel all year Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." The second bird started. " Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine; Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimeny tonight." She continued to sing out.

"Santa Baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks; Sign your X on the line; Santa Baby, and hurry downt he chimney tonight." The first bird started. "Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's; I really do believe in you; Let's see if you believe in me. Boo doo bee doo." The bird finished.

"Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring; I don't mean a phone, Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." They all sang together. "Hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry down the chimney tonight." They all sang finishing off the song.

"Thanks guys, that was wonderful." Karou said, with a huge grin on her face.

"We have one little more thing for you, Miss. Kamiya." The third bird said.

"Oh?"

"Here you go." The second bird said, pulling a little wrapped package out of his bird suit.

"Thank you." Karou answered as she watched the four large birds exit the dorm.

"What is it Karou?" Megumi asked.

"In a hurry Meg?" Karou asked.

"No, we're not, just interested in what it is. This is growing better and better by the day." Misao answered for her and her friend.

"Okay." Karou said, starting to unwrap the gift. Inside was a little figurine of a calling bird. It wasn't much bigger and 3 inches tall and two inches wide, and fit in Karou's palm. "Let's go downstairs, guys."

"You want to call Kenshin don't you?" Misao asked while they waited for the security door to open.

"You guessed it." Karou said, walking down the hall. "I really need to find something good for him. I haven't found the right gift yet." Karou finished.


	5. Day 5

**Author's Note: **Wow guys! I can't believe how many hits I've gotten! As of right now I'm writing this I have...945! 11 Reviews too!You guys are so awesome! **I love reading reviews though! So PLEASE REVIEW! **I Love getting feedback and new ideas from you guys! It's so much more easier to write if I know I have an audience!

Just as a warning, I've decided to make most of this chapter description, so there is not much dialogue, except at the beginning.And this is one of my shortest chapters in ANY of my stories. 2.5 pages about, wow, that's short. In one of my reviews, someone said something about Karou doing something special for Kenshin, to get back at him for this twelve gifts. I don't know if I'm going to do this, because what I have planned for the 12 Drummer boys will be her 'gift' to Kenshin at the end I've been thinking. But since she said this, I might change some of that, and add one or two special things.

_**Review**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it. And for this chapter, I don't own Play Station.

* * *

**On the fifth day of _Christmas my true love sent to me: Five golden rings_**

_**December 10**_

By the time that the next day, day five had rolled around, everyone on campus, or so it had seemed, had heard of Kenshin's Four Calling Birds and had said something to her. She had no clue what to expect from him next, it seemed as if he had totally out done himself. Her teachers had even started to notice and asked to be kept up to date.

Kenshin seemed to be totally oblivious to everything going on, which she knew he wasn't. He was always tuned in, watching, listening. He was so trained to do so with this sword training, he did it in everyday life by second nature now. Whenever she asked him about the topic, he just smiled at her and said, 'wait and see', or 'good things come to those who wait', or 'patience, patience'. Whenever she was around and someone asked him about it, such as Saito in the cafeteria the other day, he smiled said "Dr. Saito, I just wanted to do something special for the girl I love." Saito had just grunted, looked at Karou, then Kenshin, then walked away without saying a word.

So it was no surprise when she woke up today her thoughts had drifted to what day it was. _Five Golden Rings._ 'What are you going to do today, Kenshin?" Karou had thought. It was Saturday and she was to spend the day with the entire group. Theeight college students where incredibly excited about the newly fallen snow and as soon as it had started falling, went out and bought sleds and toboggans to go out in the snow.

"Karou. Karou, are you up?" She heard Megumi ask from across the room.

"Yes. Do I have to get up?" Kaoru asked. "It's so nice and warm under the covers."

"Yes. Misao just went upstairs to get the boys, they'll be down in just a few minutes. Better get dressed." Megumi said as she sat down on her bed to pull on her third layer of pants and second layer of socks.

"Okay." Karou said getting out of bed and padding off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Good morning Karou!" Sano said as he sat in front of the Play Station when she came back from the bathroom.

"Good morning Sano. Don't you ever stop playing that game?" Karou asked as she hugged Kenshin good morning, who was sitting at her desk.

"No he doesn't. He's was too obsessed with it. He was playing while waiting for Kenshin and I this morning." Aoshi said.

"How are you this morning Karou?" Kenshin asked as Karou searched her closet for more layers than the leggings and tank top and t-shirt that she was wearing.

"I'm tired. I slept well, but this week has been a headache filled with more headaches." Karou said pulling out a long-sleeved tee and a sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said looking sympathetically at his girlfriend.

"It's not your fault Kenshin. I just have a ton of work. I need a day out and about." Karou said taking a pair of jeans and snow pants out of the drawer she was rummaging.

"Are you sure it's not my fault? A lot of people have been asking you about my gifts."

"Yes, but that is no problem. Those questions often brighten my day as I re-live receiving them. They make me slow down by remembering and smile." Karou said turning to Kenshin and kissing him on the top of the head.

As she turned to her bed to put the rest of her snow gear on, Kenshin looked to Megumi and Misao as they shook their heads yes. He nodded in return. As he thought of this, he stuck his hand into his pants pocket where the latest gift rested.

"Okay guys, I'm ready. Lets get out there!" Karou said running to the door. Everyone was right behind her and they were outside with the sleds in no time at all.

Several hours later they were covered with snow, the path down the hill was packed and slippery from their sledding excursion, there were several snowmen at the bottom of the hill, that strangely resembled some of the professors on campus, and there where several snowballs stuck to the brick wall of the student building, where the person having the snowball thrown at them had ducked.

They where soaked through to the bone, cold, teeth chattering. They stripped out of their wet clothing and started to warm up under blankets and with some hot coco from the microwave. They had turned the Christmas tree on with the lights on the tree and around the room glowing with the lights off, and dark approaching quickly. Snow had started to fall softly as they had spent their last few minutes outside, and it had picked up and was whirling around the building, making whistling sounds around the window.

Kenshin and Karou where sitting on the couch, with everyone else in the girls' dorm room, watching the movie _White Christmas_ with Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney, Danny Kaye, and some other chick that no one could remember her name, no matter how many times they have seen it. They where getting to the part where Clooney gives Crosby the night on the white stallion when Kenshin reached into his pocket. He hadn't planned it this way, but these things have a way of working out, no matter how hard you plan them. He slowly slipped the small package from his pocket to his other hand where he could slip it to Karou more easily. Karou looked up at Kenshin quizzically with the movement from where she was laying against his chest, and he just smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

He waited for a few more minutes before moving his hand with the package in it below the blanket, taking Karou's hand and placing the rectangle box into her hand. When she felt the package in her hand, she looked up at him with a questioning look. He smiled and shook his head yes. Karou brought her hand from her lap to where she could keep the package under the covers from the other's knowing eyes and opened it carefully. Inside the deep velvet red box was a golden necklace.

The main part of the necklace was a small squar link chain, not very long in length, but long enough it would hang just at the base of her neck. In the center of the necklace were five interwoven rings, each about the size of a dime. Within four of the rings was placed sea pearl, equal in size, color and shape, perfect pearls. In the center circle, there where another set of five rings, placed one inside the other, and in the center of the smallest ring, was another sea pearl, a little bit smaller than the others, but the same color and shape as the other four.

Karou let out a small gasp and looked up at Kenshin. He was intently watching the ending of the movie, where the four stars are singing _White Christmas_ with the children's choir. She reached up and kissed him on the jaw line and smiled, closing the box as quietly as she could, placing near her heart and cuddling closer to Kenshin and placing her head on his shoulder. Kenshin responded by linking their fingers together in front of them, and leaning his head onto her own.


	6. Day 6

**Author Note: **Okay, some of these are getting really difficult! I love being clever and using my imagination, but really. This one is too much! I'm writing this before I start the chapter...no clue what I'm gonna do for **_six geese a laying..._**really.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**On the sixth day of Christmas_ my true love sent to me: Six geese a laying_**

_**December 12**_

Our three favorite girls are each sitting at their desks. It is now the Monday evening and they are all working on studying for final tests, papers and projects. They will soon be going home for Christmas break. The snow from the weekend has settled and is now slushy on the roads and sidewalks from students trampling over it going to classes and meals and everyday life.

"Karou, you never did tell us what Kenshin got you for the fifth day." Misao said randomly.

"A necklace. I'm wearing it to the Christmas party Hiko is have Christmas Eve, you'll see it then."

"A necklace? Hm. Interesting." Megumi said. "Sano's said he's spent more and more time in the studio."

"Might be doing something, or a few things for you there. He's made friends with one of the jewelers in town too." Misao said.

"Yeah, the man is so sweet. We went down there to pick up the ornament he bought there also." Karou said.

"You've met him?" Misao asked.

"Yes. Unless Kenshin's changed jewelers." Karou said.

**:---:**

A few hours later Karou was walking towards the library to meet Kenshin to study. He had his huge art folder in his one hand and his book bag slung over his shoulders when she saw him waiting in lobby for her.

"You were at the studio?" Karou ask, kissing Kenshin on the cheek.

"Yes. Working on something." Kenshin said.

"Oh? On what?" Karou asked, as they walked through the library.

"Just something for class. Final project stuff." Kenshin responded.

"May I see it?" Karou asked as they sat down at a table and pulled out their books.

"Possibly. We'll see." Kenshin said, smiling across the table at Kaoru.

"Oh? Okay. What do you want to start with?"

"How about Tokio's class."

"You hate that class don't you?"

"I hate math period. I'm an art major, why do I need math?"

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one that needed geometry for your class?" Karou asked.

"I know geometry. Geometry isn't a problem. It's the calculus that's a problem." Kenshin responded.

"Okay, let me explain it." Karou said, opening her book and study guide for the final.

**:---:**

They spent most of the next two hours going over calculus. Karou had a headache after helping Kenshin with it, and then he was now helping her with Saito's final for the last hour.

"Kenshin! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can. You've done well in the class so far up to now, the final won't be that hard. You got an A on the midterm."

"I know, but he always makes the final more difficult!"

"Not that much difficult. Lets go over these dates a few more times and you'll do wonderfully, Karou. I know. You have confidence and I have confidence in you as well." Kenshin said, taking her hand in his in the middle of the table.

"Your right. I've done well while we've been going over this. I know the information."

"That's right. You want to take a break?" Kenshin asked, standing up to stretch.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Let's get a coffee from the café of something." Karou said.

They went back up to the first floor to the café that was just off the lobby of the library. As they were standing, waiting in line, they were talking quietly to each other.

"So what's the newest thing you've been working on? Can I see it when we get back?"

"Hm, I guess you could. It's completed."

"What is it? Did you paint or work in charcoal?"

"Paint. A holiday theme. Humorous."

"Really? Hm. I can't wait to see it. It sounds wonderful." Karou said, looking up at Kenshin. "Did you get the picture for Aoshi done?"

"Yes, completed it last night and gave it to him this morning. He loved it. Misao will be very happy he said." Kenshin answered, looking down at her.

Karou picked up the hand she was hold, looking at his long, tapered fingers, coal and paint under the nails and on his palms, not getting completely washed off. She loved his hands like this. To many times she would look at his hands and they would be clear of the paint, or charcoal, or any other media he used, she loved looking at the colors that he had used, today the white and browns, red and green, black and blue hues. "Tell me about the painting." She said as she looked at the colors, tracing them with her own fingers.

"You have always been impatient. You will see them soon enough." Kenshin said as they approached the counter. "What do you want?"

"Hot Chocolate." Karou responded.

"May I help you?" The woman at the counter asked Kenshin.

"Yes, two hot chocolates, please." Kenshin responded.

"It'll be just a moment, Sir."

A few moments later they were on their way back to their table.

"This taste absolutely heavenly. So warm and chocolately. Perfect for a day like this."

"Hm. Yes it is." Kenshin said as he took another sip. They had just gone up the steps and where on the second level, quieter and more peaceful than the first often was.

"May I see the painting now?"

"Impatient aren't you?"

"Well, I suppose. I love looking at your art though. You know that."

"It usually has you in it...I fear that's why, no matter how good a job I do, you will continue to tell me I'm the greatest." Kenshin said, putting their hot chocolates down on their table.

"No. You, Kenshin Himura, are one of the most talented artists I have ever seen." Karou said, putting her arms around his waist. "And that is an unbiased point of view."

"Really?" Kenshin asked, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Truely."

"Hm, I think I like that answer."

"You better. Now show the painting to me." Karou said, poking his side where he was most ticklish.

"With or with out you in the picture?" Kenshin asked delaying the painting a moment longer.

"Yes. Every single piece with or without me in it. Like the dojo picture you did, or the Cherry Blossoms last spring. The picture of Ayame and Suzume for Megumi last year over break, it was wonderful."

"I think my favorite, lets see, yes, you during practice."

"That one?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I think that's the moment I fell in love with you. Watching practice, you had such determination on your face, concentration, your form was perfect. You had the biggest smile on your face and your eyes where sparkling. I remember thinking, on several occasions, how I could loose myself in your eyes."

"Hm. Strange. I have the same thought about yours."

"Really?"

"Ye..." Karou started.

"Uh-hum. The library is for research and studying Himura, Kamiya. Not a make out session." Both students turned to look at Dr. Saito. He always seemed to find them in the most unusual...moments.

"Sorry Dr. Saito. We just got back from the Café, a little break from the books. Karou wished to see my latest painting." Kenshin said smoothly, not letting go of Karou, no matter how much she squirmed.

"Hm. Interesting. Get back to work. My final isn't going to be easy Kamiya." Saito said as he left, he nodded to his books and notes on the table that Karou had taken that semester.

"Yes, Dr. Saito. I'm working hard on it." Karou said as they watched the professor walk away. "I really dislike him immensely sometimes."

"You'll do fine, now sit down, I want to show you this project."

"Okay." Karou said as she watched Kenshin go through a couple of canvases before he found what he wanted. He pulled out a small charcoal sketch in a slim black frame, that he had wrapped a red bow around.

"Kenshin it's beautiful." Kaoru exclaimed as Kenshin placed the print in her hands. There where six geese on the bank of the river, the water so blue against the black and white of everything else.

"Merry Christmas." Kenshin said kneeling in front of her.

"Oh." Karou grasped, then put the picture on the table and just looked at him. "It's beautiful." Karou said kissing his forehead. "I really think it's the best I've seen yet."

"You're just saying that." Kenshin said, smiling up at tinsel.

"No, I'm not. But I'm slightly confused. You said your latest work is a painting."

"It is. I finished the actual work on this, hm, a week in a half ago?" Kenshin said, angling his head as he thought about it.

"I wondered when it would come today. I knew it would of course. You are the type not to stray from a pattern." Karou said. "But what's the painting?"

"You'll see tonight. It's for Misao and Megumi and you for the room."

"Is it something you had to do for class?"

"Yes, and since you were the subjects, I decided to have it graded early, then give it to the three of you."

"What is it, the assignment I mean."

"Something from a holiday picture."

"What picture did you use?" Karou asked, thinking fast and hard to figure it out.

"One from the decorating of the tree this year. I started working on it before that really though. I had an idea, and changed it a bit from the photograph, which Dr. Enishi understood what I wanted to do and how I wanted to change the photo and said it was fine.

"I can't wait to see it." Karou said. "I bet we'll love it."

"You better, I got an 'A' on this thing."

"He gave you an A! But Enishi never grades you that well...no matter how much you deserve it!"

"I know. I was as shocked as you are."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you!" Kaoru said. They talked and drank their hot coco for a few more minutes, then Kenshin continued quizzing her on dates, names and events for Saito's final. They where at the library for another hour in a half, then went to meet the rest at the cafeteria for dinner.

After that, Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Yahiko and Tsubame went back to the dorm with Misao, Megumi and Karou. The girls opened their gift from Kenshin, who had wrapped it and put a bright blue bow on it. The picture wasn't that big, about 14 x 20, and was placed over the couch in the living room area. It was the three of them placing ornaments on their tree in the room, just a few nights ago. Misao was hanging tinsel all over the tree in small clumps, while Karou was hanging her two turtle doves kissing, and Megumi was placing an ornament that was tiny fox in a doctors coat and holding a clipboard in the other hand given to her by Sano as an early Christmas gift, for the tree. The room and tree glowed, and you could see the snow falling outside of the window behind the three girls, smiling and having a merry time decorating the tree.

The guys and Tsubame left a little bit after that, going to study for finals and finish the final work of the semester. The girls sat in their living area with the Christmas lights on and the room lights off, admiring their gift from Kenshin. He had captured each of them perfectly, what they were wearing, their smiles, the color of their eyes and their connection and friendship to each other.


	7. Day 7

**Author Notes:** Thank you everyone whose been reading and reviewing! I love reviews! They brighten my day so much! I have few highs like this except for my "CU Family" the Maru's (guess where we got that one!)Please continue to read and review and I hope you enjoy this story! I realized when I wrote this chapter I had to change a few things in the 6th Day. Minor, such as Kenshin is the art student and the Christmas Party isn't the next day, but at Hiko's on Christmas Eve–an annual affair! And as a warning...I have come to notice I LOVE GAZEBOS!

**And for those who might be interested, here is an excellent website explaining the origins of the _12 Day of Christmas._ It will explain it is not the 12 days leading up to Christmas, as in the western version, but the 12 Days afterwards leading to the Epiphany. ** I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**On the seventh day of Christmas_ my true love sent to me: Seven swans a swimming_**

_**December 14**_

Kenshin looked down at the latest gift that would be given to Karou that evening. He had just placed the slim black frame around the picture that would be the second in the set of three charcoal pictures done for the _12 Days of Christmas_ theme.

"How did she like the first one?"

Kenshin looked up at his adoptive father, Hiko, as he entered the studio. "She loved it. Haven't seen you around here in a few days, what's been up?" Kenshin asked as he moved to one side, leaning against the art table he had been leaning over a few minutes ago as Hiko examined his work.

"I've been busy with the ending of the semester, as you well know. Not bad baka deshi. You have greatly improved your charcoal work. The work this summer helped immensely." Hiko said as he leaned over the finished piece of work.

"Yes, that it did." Kenshin answered as he looked at his father examining the details more.

"The use of color is great. The whole series is in these colors?" Hiko asked.

"Yes. Blue, Black and white."

"What days are you using these for?"

"Six, seven and eight."

"Hm. How are you doing eight maids a milking in blue black and white?"

"You'll have to see. It's a secret. The preliminary is sitting over there." Kenshin said as he pointed to the corner of the same work table.

"Interesting. It should turn out well. I will have ask Karou to see the entire set over break."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to oblige you."

"Everything else is planned as well?"

"Yes."

"Short answers tonight, Kenshin."

"I have plans to meet Karou at 7 for dinner and to give her the gift."

"Well, I will leave you to your plans then. Do call, I'd like to hear her reaction." Hiko said going to the door, stopping there he asked, "By the way, what did she say about the necklace?"

"She loved it, was speechless at first." Kenshin said, a smiling growing on his face as he remembered the other night when she gave it to him.

**:-:**

"Hey, I'm almost to the door, are you ready?" Kenshin asked Karou after she said hello over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just grabbing my coat, I'll be up shortly." Karou said.

"Okay, see you in a bit. I love you."

"I Love you too. Bye." Karou said, hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat.

"Shouldn't you make him wait a bit?"

"No, not for tonight. That's for the Christmas party. I found the perfect dress in a store window this afternoon. I'm going to get it tomorrow if you'd like to join me." Karou said as she put her coat on and wrapped the scarf around her neck. Misao and Megumi both shook their heads yes and told her to tell them all the details later.

"Have a good time!" They yelled as she left the room.

Karou hurried up the stairs and out to the lobby, and was entering just as Kenshin came through the door. They kissed each other on the cheek and as they parted, Kenshin asked, "Do you want to drive or walk to the restaurant?"

"Let's walk. It's a clear night."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Kenshin said, as they walked out the door and towards town for dinner. "What do you feel like tonight?" Kenshin asked as they walked onto main street.

"Hm. I don't know. How about Sushi? We haven't had that in a while." Karou said.

"Sounds delicious to me." Kenshin said, wrapping the arm that had been holding her hand around her waist.

"It's so clear and pretty out tonight." Karou said after a few minutes. "The stars are so bright tonight. They look like diamonds on black velvet." Karou said, pointing to the stars.

"Mm? Oh yeah, they do don't they?" Kenshin responded. "Look, it's a shooting star." He said stopping and pointing it out to Karou.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Karou said, looking as the star crossed the sky.

"Its kinda dim tonight." Kenshin responded.

"How can you say it's dim? It's so bright against the black of the night sky!" Karou said, turning to him.

"You make it seem dim."

"You always turn it around like that." Karou said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the sidewalk to the Sushi place they were going to.

"But it's true." Kenshin said a few minutes later after they had been seated by a large window with the view the people walking by them on the street.

They ate their dinner speaking quietly of their day, the Christmas break coming up, and what their plans would be. Kenshin talked about the plans he knew about Hiko's party, Karou saying that she found the perfect dress.

"What's the dress like?" Kenshin asked after chewing his food.

"You'll find out Christmas Eve." karou said, smiling as she brought a piece of seaweed wrapped sushi to her mouth with her chopsticks.

"No fair!"

"Very fair." Karou said, looking over the table at Kenshin. "Almost done?"

"Yep." Kenshin said. They continued to talk about Christmas plans, Kenshin telling Karou what Sano, Yahiko and Aoshi had both gotten Megumi, Tsubame and Misao, Karou telling Kenshin what each of the girls had gotten each of the guys.

As they left the restaurant, Kenshin asked, "So you told me what Megumi, Misao and Tsubame got the guys, but not what your getting me."

"That, kind sir, is a secret. You will find out soon enough." Karou said skipping ahead of him down the road. They had reached the park when Kenshin caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the path that was just ahead of them. It led to the gazebo in the park, Kenshin pulled her up the steps. He started humming, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a dance.

"Kenshin what are you doing!" Karou asked laughing as she got use to the rhythm of the dance.

"We're dancing. What does it look like?" Kenshin said looking down at her and pulling her closer.

"Feels like dancing to me." Karou said, smiling up at him, and adjusting her hand in his, linking their fingers together, starting to hum the tune herself. They continued for several more minutes, then started another song after that. It was during this song that a guitar player came by that had been playing on a bench on the other side of the park. He had seen them dancing, and picking up the tune they were humming, started strumming the strings of his guitar. He continued to play as they danced. After a few more songs they stopped, and thank the guy, continuing on their way back to the residence hall.

"I have to get something out of the car, I'll be along shortly." Kenshin said as they walked into the parking lot.

"I'll wait in the lobby."

"Okay." Kenshin said stopping at his car. He watched Karou get to the building, making sure she got inside okay, then unlocked his car and got the picture out of the back seat. He walked over to Karou where she was sitting in the lounge area off the main lobby and sat down next to her, handing her the wrapped picture.

"Hm." Karou said, examining the package before she opened it.

"Trying to figure it out?"

"Yes. It's similar to Day 6. A continuation?" Karou asked, looking over at Kenshin. He just shrugged at her.

"You're a lot of help." Karou said, starting to carefully unwrapping the gift. She took the framed picture out carefully, looking at the charcoal picture that Kenshin had made for her Day 7 gift. She examined the details of the seven swans sitting in the snow on the riverbank or swimming in the river, some ice floating around them. She could see each feather, block of ice, even the detail of some of the snowflakes against the ice blue sky. The river was just a shade or two darker than the sky, and you could see the depth of the water, the legs of the swans just shadows, the ice shadows on the blue water.

"Kenshin, it's, it's beautiful!" Karou said, placing the picture down carefully next to her and reaching for Kenshin to pull him into a tight hug as she turned around.

"You like it than?" Kenshin said into her ear as they hugged.

"YES! It's beautiful." Karou said, leaning back to look at him.

"I'm happy than."

"It matches the other one." Karou said, picking the picture up once more.

"Part of series for you." Kenshin said.

"Is there going to be more?" Karou asked.

"Possibly. We'll see."

"I love you." Karou said as she leaned into Kenshin's body, holding the picture between them. "I don't deserve all these wonderful gifts."

"I love you, and I say you do deserve them. I'd give you the world if they'd let me. I asked, but they couldn't let me take over the world." Kenshin said, making Karou laugh, the smile on her face brightening the entire room.

"I can't believe you."

"You really think I'm gonna get you the world?" Kenshin asked. "I thought I was keeping that a good secret."

"NO! All of this, I just...I love you so much my heart is going to burst, then you do this, and I just want to cry."

"Heart busting is good, crying bad." Kenshin said leaning his forehead on hers.

"Good crying, happy crying." Karou said.

"Oh, well then, why didn't you say so. Happy crying is allowed." Kenshin said leaning down and kissing her forehead, nose, then a sweet slow kiss on her lips.


	8. Day 8

**Author's Note: **Okay, just to warn you, I'm going to pull a Ritzu: I'M SO SORRY I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! Okay, now that the FB moment is done.

Now, don't worry, I'm going to explain. Because of a Fanfiction reading spree, and finals on Wednesday and Thursday, I didn't pre-write any chapters. Hence, why none of the last 5 Chapters will be on time, most likely. I will try to catch up the next couple of days and get the last chapter out on Christmas Eve, the scheduled ending for _12 Days of Christmas._

I never have as much time at home to write. This week has been no exception. Between getting home and unpacked and my computer up (which the internet is once again, not working on my own computer), Christmas shopping, baking cookies, wrapping gifts, and then on top of that the 31 hours I'm working, tonight, Tuesday, is the first chance I have had to sit down and write. This I am incredibly sorry about, especially to those who look forward to the next chapter so much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it. Or any other anime characters you might chance upon in this chapter. Just a hint!

* * *

**On the eighth day of Christmas_ my true love sent to me: Eight maids a milking_**

_**December 16**_

"I'll see you after class okay?" Kenshin said to Karou in the lobby of the History building.

"I'm so glad this is our last actual class." Karou said as she kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away.

"When are your Finals done?" Kenshin called after her.

"Wednesday!" She said as she reached the top of the staircase.

**:---:**

"Okay, class I will see you Tuesday for your final!" Saito said as the ended, the students gathering their notebooks, book bags, and coats to leave. Karou slipped her coat on as she left the classroom, running down the steps to meet Kenshin. Saito had left them out late, and she didn't want to miss him.

"KENSHIN!" Karou yelled as she got outside. He was just down the sidewalk, talking to Aoshi and another guy that looked familiar, Cho.

"Hey there, Karou. Are you ready?" Kenshin asked her.

"Ready for what?"

"We have to travel a little bit for your present."

**:---:**

"Kenshin, where are we going?" Karou asked after driving about a half hour. They were out of the city, and quite a ways into the country now.

"Going to a friends of mine place." Kenshin said, turning his head and smiling at Karou. His girlfriend had looked more and more confused as they traveled out of the city and into the country.

"Which friends place?"

"A friend from the days before I met you." Kenshin said, looking back out at the road.

"Oh really? Which one would that be?" Karou said, growing more and more intrigued at where they where going.

"Swift. You don't know this one." Kenshin answered.

"How much longer?" Karou asked.

"Hm, probably about ten minutes now." Kenshin answered her. The next few minutes where spent in silence. Kenshin was concentrating on the road as the snow was coming down heavier and heavier as they went. Karou looked out her window, looking at bare trees covered with snow, and the huge fluffy snowflakes that was accumulating along the road.

Several minutes later they were pulling into a dirt road, ahead of them on the right was a two story traditional Japanese home. On the left, ahead of the house, was the stereotypical red American barn. Whoever lived here had a sense of humor. And liked the American farming lifestyle.

"Kenshin, what is this place?"

"The owner's family owns about 20 head of horses and about 10 cows. They also have chickens, pigs, and other barnyard animals." Kenshin said, pulling pass the house, to a circle in the drive just beyond the barn.

"What are we doing here Kenshin?" Karou said as she got out of the car.

"You're getting your gift." Kenshin said, getting something out of the back seat of his car.

"My present?" Karou asked as she watched Kenshin.

"Yes, now, come along or we'll miss it." Kenshin said holding out his hand to Karou. In his other hand he held out a gift bag that was red and green with a cow on either side with a maid milking it.

"Isn't that my gift?" Karou asked, pointing to the bad.

"Only part of it." Kenshin said, doing the "please come here" finger curl at her, to hurry herself up from where she stood in front of the car.

"You are so, so…I DON'T KNOW!" Karou said, stomping to where Kenshin stood.

"So what? Kind? Generous? Loving? Oh, I know, Adorable, Right?" Kenshin said, pulling Karou to him.

"All those and more not so nice ones, such as cunning, despicable, and, hmm, something else, I can't quite put my finger on." Karou said, following Kenshin to the area behind the barn to where the animals where kept and fed during the day.

When they got there, they saw several young women doing the afternoon milking of the ten cows. Kenshin and she stood at the fence and watched them. As they did this, Karou stood there and counted. As she counted the last young woman, a small smile grew into a larger one. She looked over at Kenshin, who was acting very engrossed in milking of the cows. She slowly wrapped her arm around Kenshin's and pulled him closer to her. After a moment, he stepped back, pulling her in front of him, encircling her in the warmth of his arms.

"Eight Maids a Milking." Karou said, smiling up at him.

"Yes. Here, they are done, I'd like to introduce you to them." Kenshin said, going over to the fence door and opening it for Karou.

"Hey there Kenshin! Long time no see!" Uo said as she placed her pails inside the barn.

"It is good to see you too Uo."

"Is this Karou-san? It is wonderful to meet you. I am Kamatari. My friends call me Kama." A young woman said, coming up to Karou.

"I am Tohru. We have heard so much about you lately, we are so glad to meet you!" A third girl said.

"Karou, you remember Cho right? Well this is his family's place. These are his eight sisters, Uo, Kamatari, Tohru, Tae and Sae, and of course you know Tsubame, Akane and Kagura." Kenshin said.

"It's very nice to meet you. How much did Kenshin pay you to do this for him? I'm sorry I'm so rude, but your not the first people he's used, and I'm sure he's paying them off to do the antics that they are doing." Karou said.

"Nothing, he just asked when the eight of us would be milking the cows today. It happened to work out perfectly, so I hear with the time of your class." Akane said.

"Yes, too perfectly."

"No not really, normal time for milking." Tae said laughing.

"Well, we really have to be getting back to work, we have to get the milk to pasteurizing." Tohru said, as they sloshed back into the barn to set the milk into the pasteurize machine, feeding and cleaning the other animals.

**:---:**

Karou followed Kenshin out to where they had been standing just a few moments before. He leaned up against the fence and held out the package he had been holding the entire time. Karou took it out of his hand and rested it against the rail of the fence. She moved the tissue paper away from the present.

Inside she saw a framed picture, similar to the last two that she had received. As she pulled it out she saw the side of a red barn with the door ajar, the fence that surrounded the barnyard that held eight cows standing in a row, and sitting on stools in front of the cows, with their backs to the painter, were eight maids.


	9. Day 9

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm getting back on track, Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so I'm a brain dead idiot. There will be a change in Day 8, it wasn't her last class, but the final. That's all. You don't really have to re-read it, just changed a few words. Sorry if some of this gets confusing. I had my dates screwed up with when they would be at finals and classes, since most University's have an extended week just for finals, I did that in this story as well, but screwed some of it up in the story I think. Hm...sorry if it confused you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**On the ninth day of Christmas_ my true love sent to me: Nine ladies dancing_**

_December 18_

"Karou, where did you go after class?" Misao asked as Karou walked into the room.

"Kenshin took me out to Cho's family farm. To see the milking of the cows by his eight sisters." Karou answered her. Kenshin and she had returned to campus just a few minutes before. He had dropped Karou off at the dorm, and rushed off to his two o'clock class.

"Eight maids milking." Megumi said.

"Yes. I also got another painting to go with the other two." Karou said, taking the framed picture out of the bag and showing the other two the painting.

"Oh wow, Karou, this is beautiful! Are there only the three in the set?" Misao said, coming over to where Karou held the painting.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." Karou answered her.

**:---:**

_**Two Days Later, Back at the Kamiya Dojo**_

"Karou!" Misao said, coming into the Karou's room holding a flyer.

"Back in my room!" Karou yelled.

"Hey!" Misao said. "How are ya?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Excellent. Hey, when are we leaving for the concert?

"About 7, the concert starts at 8:30, but by the time we get there, and wanting to get there early, Kenshin figured 7." Karou said, looking up from her suitcase that she was unpacking. They had all gotten home last night, enjoying the quite of the Dojo that Karou's parents had left to her when they died. Misao would stay with her until Christmas morning, then go home with Aoshi to Kyoto for their Christmas with their families there. Megumi would be staying with Dr. Gensai, continuing her internship as she did every break.

"Yeah. I just talked to Aoshi, we'll be going. We enjoyed it so much last year." Misao said, setting her stuff down.

The Tokyo University Dance concert was an event looked forward to every year. It was always after all the students had gone home for break, but many stayed in Tokyo for a few more days to enjoy the concert. This was the second year that the friends would enjoy the concert. It was an occasion to relax and have fun after the stress of the semester and finals where done, before the real stress of Christmas started the following week.

"So what are you wearing?" Misao asked, sitting down on Karou's bed

"I think I'm going to wear my black pants with that red satin top and my black half sweater with it."

"Oh, that'll look cute." Misao said. "Do you mind if I borrow that green top since your not wearing though?" She added.

"Sure, let me find it." Karou said, rummaging through her closet. "What are you going to wear with it?" Karou asked, handing Misao the shirt.

"My black skirt that goes just below the knee with my black boots." Misao said, folding the shirt carefully.

"Adorable."

"Are you going to wear the necklace?" Misao asked.

"Nope, not until Hiko's party on Christmas Eve." Karou said. "You really want to see it huh?"

"Yeah! It made you cry!" Misao said.

"Most of his gifts have!"

"Not like that." Misao pointed out.

"No, your gonna wait just like everyone else. I'm the only one that has seen it on me, and that is going to stay that way." Karou said, putting her emptied suitcase into her closet.

"Are you done?" Misao asked.

"Finally."

"Want to spar?" Misao asked. "I'd have to get changed."

"Sure, me too. I'll meet you in the dojo in a few." Karou said as Misao left to go to her room down the hall.

**:---:**

"Oh wow, look at the set!" Misao exclaimed as they took their seats about halfway back the auditorium.

"Thank you. The art department was in charge of all the sets for this production. Well, a few of us volunteered. Usually the theater department would do their own sets, but some are very complicated murals and such, so they wanted the art department to do them." Kenshin said.

"Hm. Very interesting." Karou said, as she sat looking through her program.

"What is it Karou?" Misao asked.

"I think I see. It is interesting." Megumi asked.

"What is it!" Misao asked as Karou pointed to something in the second act. "Oh, yes. I wonder..." Misao said as Karou shook her head as to say "don't voice it out loud".

"Kenshin?" Karou asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"Is this happen to be what I think it might be?" Karou said, pointing to the titled piece _Nine Dancing Ladies_.

"I don't know Karou. It is close to Christmas, maybe they are doing that song, you know the one _on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree..._Is that how it goes?" Kenshin said, looking at her.

Karou gave him a blank stare for a moment, "I know you know that song like you can do the hiten mitsurugi in your sleep." Karou answered him. Kenshin just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as the lights went down.

**:---:**

"Ladies and Gentleman, as the beginning of the second act, we are participating in something very special that has been happening around campus the last few weeks for two of our students. Many of us have been witnesses to these acts, participated in them, and it is now our turn. It is the answer to a request that we had from one of the art students that worked on the set design and creation of the set. He also asked that this message be relayed, and the recipient would know who they are." The stage manager said, for the only time, ever coming out behind the curtain during a performance. "On the ninth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, _nine dancing ladies._ You are my true love." She said, and left the stage as the lights where being dimmed.

Karou turned towards Kenshin, squeezed the hand that held hers, and placed a kiss on his cheek. The lights came up and the music started. There were nine girls, or ladies on the stage with white and blue dance costumes on, and the backdrop was reminiscent of the impressionist works. It was nine dancers, swirls of white, shades of blue, black and pinks depicting the nine ladies on a ballroom floor. The music that played as the live dancers swirled and floated across the floor was one of Karou's favorites, it was simple, by Beethoven, but absolutely peaceful and beautiful, _Adagio from the 'Pathetique' Sonata. _The dancers had a grace, agility and expression that fit the song beautifully, and that Kaoru fell in love with. As the song progress, she laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder and closed her eyes, just listening to the silence in the room, hearing the footsteps fall on the floor of the stage.

**:---:**

"Kenshin I love you!" Karou said as she, well, glomped him, when they got outside of the theater.

"Brilliant Kenshin. Very smooth." Sano said, as he thumped him on the back.

"Himura, very well done, you put the rest of us to shame with our gifts." Aoshi said, taking Misao's hand.

"Yours were very nice Aoshi! I loved them."

"Not quite done yet though, hold on the verdict." Aoshi said, kissing her hand.

"And what about you Rooster head? I haven't even received one yet!" Megumi said hitting Sano over the head.

"It ain't Christmas yet!" Sano replied.

"Have you even bought them yet?" Megumi asked.

"All but one are bought and wrapped."

"And what about that one?" Megumi asked as she poked Sano in the chest repeatedly.

"Waiting for it to come in the mail." Sano said, grabbing her hand and kissing it for every time she poked him.

"Don't you love our friends?" Kenshin whispered to Kaoru.

"I love you even more. That was great Kenshin, I really did love it."

"You'll be getting the mural too. That took me long hours in the prop room."

"You did that all by yourself?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let anyone else touch any of your gifts. It makes them all the more cherished and taken care of. From me to you, with all my heart, mind and soul. As you hold those as well." Kenshin said, kissing Karou gently.


	10. Day 10

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry to those who have been reading this story. I've been trying to catch up, and I'm almost there! This chapter and Day 11, out today, hopefully, and I'll be caught up! Go me! Well, on with Day 10, and just to warn you, I made this up as I wrote it! Oh, and for those Maru's who are reading this... 10 million points for team pop! Day 11 is almost done and will be finished posted tonight after I get home from work at 9:30.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**On the tenth day of Christmas _my true love sent to me: Ten lords a leaping _**

_December 20_

"Hello?" Karou said, picking up the phone next to her bed. She glanced at the clock, it was 9 o'clock in the morning, and she was not ready to get up.

"Karou, are you still in bed?" She heard Kenshin ask.

"Yes, and I was planning to stay here for at least another hour." She replied, rolling over on her futon.

"Nope, time to get up! We're going sledding!" Kenshin said. "Sano and Aoshi are already over here, Get Misao up, Megumi's up now too, Sano called her. We'll be over in about a half hour to pick you up."

**:- - -:**

"Hey Rooster head!" Megumi yelled to Sano, who was a little bit ahead of her. "TAKE THIS!" Megumi yelled, and threw a snowball that landed right in the middle of his chest.

"Nice shot, Fox. You'll pay though." Sano said dusting the snow off of his coat.

"Only if you catch me!" Megumi yelled, taking off in the opposite direction.

They had been outside for about an hour in half so far, Yahiko and Tsubame meeting them at the park with the biggest hill. The park was next to one of the older temples. It had an excellent hill for sledding, and a wide open field that was excellent use for snowball fights, snow angels and snow men and women.

Aoshi and Kenshin where standing watching Misao and Karou make a snowman, dodging Sano and Megumi's snowballs, and watching Yahiko and Tsubame make their own snowball. "Himura, when are they getting here?"

"Who?" Kenshin asked. He knew perfectly well what Aoshi was talking about, but he continued to play dumb like he had throughout the entire month.

"Don't play dumb. What do you have planned?" Aoshi asked.

"Just some lunchtime entertainment." Kenshin answered.

"Hm. This should be interesting." Aoshi muttered, getting a snowball from Sano in his right shoulder. "Sano, your gonna get it!"

"Ken-san, please! Help me!" Megumi said, ducking behind him.

"Don't go running to him for help! This is between you and me!" Sano said.

"I'm not on either side! Orrrooo." Kenshin said, as Aoshi hit him in the side of the head with a snowball meant for Megumi.

**:- - -:**

"Hey Himura, do we have lunch?" Misao asked.

"Yes, we made lunch this morning. I'll go get them." Kenshin said, running off the cars that were at the road.

"Yummy! I'm starved!" Karou said. She, as well as everyone else, was soaked from head to foot from the snowball fight that had ensued from Megumi and Sano's fight. It hadn't taken too long for each of them to get involved. Kenshin had tried to hide behind Karou and Misao's snowman, and Aoshi got Misao, instead of Kenshin. Yahiko had called Karou ugly, and Tsubame had tried to stop Yahiko, and in the process had gotten hit by Karou.

"Here we go!" Kenshin said, as he walked to the pavilion, on the opposite side of the clearing than the temple was.

Everyone set out to set the plates, silverware, glasses and food out, chatting about the sunny weather, and what they could do next. They had been sitting down for a few minutes when Yahiko said, "Hey look guys! Wonder who they are."

"Look like the old Samurai's." Sano said, taking a swallow of pop.

"They are definitely in costume." Misao said.

"They look really cold." Tsubame said. "Maybe we should offer them some hot coco!" She said standing up. "Hey! Hey you guys! Do you want something hot to drink!" She asked when they looked over.

"Yeah that would be great." The first samurai said.

"Yeah, we're looking for someone out here." the second one said.

"Not showing up?" Sano asked.

"Supposed to be here already." the fifth one said.

"Who are you looking for?" Kenshin asked.

"A Kamiya Kaoru." the last one said.

"Well that's me. I'm Kamiya Karou."

"Really? I'm glad, because I'm freezing in this costume. Not very warm, if you know what I mean."

"Ready guys?"

"Yes." As they got in formation.

"What in the world?" Karou asked. Her question was answered just a few moments later, there, where ten guys, dressed as Samurai lords, standing in a perfectly straight line, leaping, in front of their table, and around the field that was before them.

Karou looked across the table to Kenshin, who was watching the performance, and just shook her head. They were all standing in a straight line in front of the pavilion, one said, "Miss. Kamiya, would you please come here?"

Karou got up and joined them, in front of all her friends. "We each have something for you. Hand picked by Kenshin Himura," the leaping samurai glanced at Kenshin, "with love and a Merry Christmas." He said, handing her a little wrapped gift. Karou opened it and saw a little figurine of a lord and lady dancing, a small smile starting on her face.

The next gift samurai gave her a samurai in fighting position, sword drawn ready to attack at any moment. The smile grew and Karou let out a little laugh, the technique in use was Hiten Mitsurugi style.

The third samurai gave her a little pirate, a lord standing watch over the sea from his spot a the helm of his ship.

The fourth was a bowl with imposing figures of samurai painting around the outside of the bowl. When she turned it over she saw Hiko's name, and laughed.

The fifth samurai gave her a matching pitcher to the bowl.

The sixth leaping lord gave her a sketch of Kenshin and her, in Meiji Era dress, a sword at Kenshin's waist, a smile on each of their faces, a charcoal by Hiko.

When Kaoru opened the seventh samurai's gift, she knew who had done this, this one was by Kenshin. It was her, practicing by the river they often practiced by in the park that they were in now. At the bottom it said, '_Lady of my heart, Lady of the park.'_ Karou smiled, a tear slipping down over her cheek.

The eighth samurai gave her the heaviest gift, he held it while she unwrapped it. It was ten little lords leaping in a circle, a Christmas tree in the middle of them.

The ninth lord, the second to last gave her the smallest gift. In side was a necklace, a replica of Kenshin's Sakubatou laying horizontal between the chain, and a replica of her own bokken, her practice sword, above, also between the chains. She gently placed it around her neck, and lifted it for further observation. After a few moments, she laid it gently against her shirt, inside of her coat, and moved on to the last gift.

The tenth samurai held a gift that wasn't heavier, smaller, or larger than any of the other gifts, it didn't stand out in anyway, but Karou's heart sped up as she opened the gift. Inside was picture, drawn by Kenshin. In the picture, Kenshin and she where dancing in a mirrored room, there, dancing with ten reflections of them, was a Samurai with his lady. They were in a dojo, one much like Hiko's, decorated for a Christmas Party, candles making the scene glow.

Karou turned around slowly, looking at Kenshin, who had walked to a place a few feet behind her. She gently put the picture back in it's box, and ran to Kenshin. They stood for several minutes like that, while the samurai put the gifts in the pavilion, and drank their hot coco that Tsubame had promised them.


	11. Day 11

**Author's Note: **Well, I've finally caught up! Whoot Whoo! Go me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the second to last. As with some of the others, I'm coming up with this it asI type, although, I got an idea over lunch (I ate between typing Day 10 and 11 yummy...hot coco!) Anywho, enjoy, and please to remember to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**On the eleventh day of Christmas _my true love sent to me: Eleven pipers piping_**

_December 22_

Karou heard the clock strike 10 o'clock, she had been in the practice hall for nearly two hours. She kept the bokken steady in her hands and kept swinging though. It had been two days since Kenshin's last gift, and she knew that today would be eleven pipers piping. She had no clue what to expect. Her thoughts roamed over the other gifts that she had received. She had already placed the pictures, figurines, and other items around her house as she had decorated for the holidays. She smiled as she thought of the mantle over the fireplace, it was now full of figurines of samurai and lords and turtle doves and the 12 days of Christmas.

She practiced just a little bit longer, then went to her bedroom to take a shower and change. While she was dressing door bell ring, and heard Misao answer it. The voices where low and couldn't hear them clearly, but she head Misao say thank you and good bye. When she reached the kitchen there was a pyramid of four wrapped gifts on the table. She looked at it, turning it around on the table with her hand, and wondering what it could be.

"Kenshin dropped that off. He said that you could open it and that he'd be back shortly. He had something to take care of." Misao said, leaning against the counter drying her hands and watched Karou examine the package.

"Really? He's been with me when I've received ever other gift, with the exception of the Four Calling Birds." Karou said, looking up at Misao.

"I don't know. He said you could open it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Karou gently unwrapped the first gift box, the top one, and smallest. It was a small square. When she lifted the lid, and lifted the red and green tissue paper, she laughed.

"What's up Karou? What did you get you?" Misao asked, walking over to the table.

"This." Karou said, holding up one champagne flute that had holly etched into the glass just under a ring of gold.

"A champagne flute. Is that what is in all of these boxes, or does each one hold something different?" Misao asked.

"I don't know. Look at the design though. It's holly!" Karou said laughing. He hadn't gotten her any flutes, but Christmas ones.

"Here's the second box." Misao said, handing her a box that was just a little bit bigger than the first one. Karou carefully unwrapped the gift, and moving the tissue paper aside. Inside where two more flutes, both having a simple gold band around the top of each glass.

"They must all be flutes." Misao said handing Karou the third box. Inside where three more flutes to match the second two glasses.

"It's an entire set of glasses!" Misao said.

"No, that would be twelve, and go against the pattern." Karou said absently, turning a glass over in her hand.

"The last box." Misao said.

"Yup." Karou said. She opened the last box, once again, moving the red and green tissue paper aside. Inside where four more to match the previous five. The last one, though, matched the first glass she had opened, one with gold rim and holly etched into the glass. Under the glass, there was a note from Kenshin.

"What does the note say?" Misao asked after Karou had opened it.

"_Please bring the first and last glass to the party Saturday night. Love, With all my heart, Kenshin_." Karou read out loud.

"Wonder what he has planned?"

"Who knows? At this point it could be anything!" Karou exclaimed.

"Twelve Drummers will be involved though." Misao said.

"Yes. Well, I have to go shopping to finish this guy up. Wanna come along?" Karou asked Misao as she walked into the living room to place the gifts under the tree that stood there.

"Sure."

"Let me call Megumi. We'll leave in few minutes." Karou said, walking back into the kitchen and over to the phone.

**:- - -:**

"So, what are you looking for here for Kenshin?" Megumi asked as they browsed the antique shop that Karou had taken them too after leaving the department and art supply stores in the mall.

"Something I saw in here the other day. I wasn't sure about giving it to him, but I have to, it's too perfect." Karou said. "Here we go. This is it." Misao and Megumi looked at the object that Karou was pointing at.

"It's perfect Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed.

"I agree. Kenshin will love it." Megumi said.

"I have to get one more thing for him too, it's up at the front though." Karou said, picking the object up.

"What do you think? Sano?" Megumi said, picking up Sake set of four bowls and a small pitcher. It was red and white in color, and had a fight scene that spanned all five pieces.

"It's great! He'd love it!" Misao said, looking at a Jade tea set.

"Aoshi would love that." Karou said to her as she passed.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Misao said as she decided and picked it up.

"This is a great shop Karou. I wish you would have showed it to us sooner." Megumi said as they walked up front with their purchases.

"My Mom and Dad used to come here for birthday and Christmas gifts for each other. They loved this place."

"Hello, Miss. Kamiya, how are you today?" The owner of the shop asked her.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh, well, my bones ache, my age is starting to show, but I can not complain to much. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Yes, I'd like to purchase those." Karou said, pointing to something in the case.

"These?" The owner said, pulling the tiny set out of the case.

"Yes."

"For Mr. Himura's Christmas gift?"

"Yes they are. Do you think he'd like them?" Karou asked, a smile on her face.

"He was admiring them the other day when he was in here, picking something up for you."

"Oh that's great! Wonderful, now what was he picking up for me?" Karou asked, leaning over the counter.

"Now that would have to be kept secret until tomorrow night. I know his treat to you this Christmas, has come in here many times looking for trinkets and figurines and such."

"Yes, I've loved all of his gifts. And if tomorrow nights has been bought here, there's no question I'll love it." Karou said as the owner rang up her two purchases.

"I'm sure you will. You will have to come in and let me know." The owner said as she handed Karou her bag of goodies.

"Thank you!" The three girls said as they left with their gifts.

**:- - -:**

"Hey Karou, have you seen the tape?" Misao asked. They were sitting in the front room of the house, wrapping the gifts for Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin. The tree's lights where on, and Christmas music was playing softly from the DVD player.

"Here ya go!" Karou said, tossing the tape to Misao.

"So do you think Sano will like this poster?" Megumi said, holding up a poster of the American band Cold.

"Yeah, he loves that band!" Misao said. "They're a great band. Didn't you guys go see them when you where over there this summer?"

"Yeah, they give an awesome concert." Megumi answered, picking out a paper to put the poster in.

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Karou said, pausing in wrapping the Christmas tie she had gotten Kenshin earlier that day.

"Like what?" Misao asked.

"Instruments."

"Well, the music is playing." Megumi said.

"No, it's a different sound that the CD." Karou said, getting up. "It sounds like it's outside." Karou said, looking out the window. "Oh my gosh. Guys, come look!" Karou said, running out to the door that led to the courtyard of the dojo.

"What's up?" Megumi asked.

"I got the rest of my present!" Karou said, slipping her shoes on and running out to the courtyard.

"11 champagne flutes wasn't enough?" Misao asked.

"Obviously not, because I got 11 pipers piping!" Karou yelled from outside. When Megumi and Misao got outside they saw Karou clinging to Kenshin in front of a group of 11 band members with different pipe instruments playing Christmas songs. The group stood out there for about 15 minutes before they thanked the group and Kenshin led them out the gate door.

When Kenshin returned, Karou pulled him onto the porch to sit, while Misao and Megumi went inside to hide the unpacked presents and sent Aoshi and Sano to make tea and hot coco.

**:---:**

"What am I gonna do with you?" Karou said, standing in front of Kenshin, holding his face in her hands.

"I don't know." he said, pulling her to stand against him as he sat on the porch. "Your freezing, we should get you inside."

"Not just yet." Karou said, leaning down and kissing him softly. "Your keeping me warm enough, holding me right here." she said as she pulled back a bit.

"That's because your inside my coat."

"No, with happiness and love." Karou said, kissing Kenshin's nose.

"Hm. I could deal with that. But I really think it's my coat." he said, turning his mouth up on one end.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"No just not for today. But for everyday I've spent with you over the last two years."

"Like I said, your welcome. I've enjoyed them immensely. I love you Karou. I've said this over and over, you are the one and only person that can hold my heart in your hands."

"And you mine." Karou said, kissing him once again. She didn't think it was possible, but he pulled her into his warmth even more, surrounding her with his love, and big wool coat as he stood and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for the flutes." Karou said when they broke the kiss. "Very clever, I must say. I was talking with Misao last night, and neither of us could figure out what you would do."

"It just came to me." Kenshin said shrugging. "I was walking through the department store in the glass and dish department when I thought of it. A stroke of lightening hit me."

"Why do I have to bring them to the party on Saturday night?" Karou asked.

"You will see, you will see." Kenshin said, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"What do you have planned Kenshin Himura?" Karou asked as they walked through the door to the warm house.

"Once again, you will see. I'm full of surprises, you might just be surprised."

"I've been surprised every other day for the past three weeks!" Karou said.


	12. Day 12: The End

**Author's Note: **YAY! LAST CHAPTER! Warning: Some Swearing! I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I've loved coming up with the different things. This is the longest chapter of the story. More like my normal length. I did this because there was so much detail and so much I wanted to put into the story. I think of all the chapters 5, 11, and 12 are my favorites. I hope you like it as well as I did writing it!

Some of you have asked what I will do when this story is completed. Well, to answer those questions, I will be continuing my _Remembrances_ _of August_ story, another Kaoru/ Kenshin story, along with the other RK characters. I have two chapters up as of now, but will continue after this one. I took a break from it for this one for two reasons, one: I was really busy and only could write one at a time at the end of the semester, and two: I was stuck. I have unstuck myself though I think.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**ENJOY! And Don't Forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Christmas, or the song _12 Days of Christmas. _I do own the idea to this story, _12 Days of Christmas_ though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**On the twelfth day of Christmas _my true love sent to me: Twelve drummers drumming_**

_December 24_

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" Misao whispered from where she stood at the end of her futon. _'Argh, why does she sleep so soundly!' _Misao thought as she walked to the head of the futon. "Kaoru, Kaoru, it's time to get up. Come on." Misao said.

"Kenshin, no. I don't want to get up." Karou said, asleep, as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"I'm not Kenshin, and I'm not your Mother either, but YOU have to get up!" Misao said, grabbing the blankets and whipping them off of Kaoru's body.

"Cold!" Kaoru yelled, sitting up still half asleep.

"I don't care, it's 10 o'clock and you have to get up."

"Misao." Kaoru groaned. "I don't have to now."

"Yes you do, we have to go help Kenshin and Hiko set up for the party. Megumi, Sano and Aoshi are already here. Come on Kaoru!" Misao said.

"OH CRAP!" Kaoru said, jumping out of bed. "Why didn't you get me up sooner!"

"I thought you were already up. Your alarm went off, and then it went silent, and I thought I heard water running in the shower." Misao said, heading for the door.

"No, I must have turned it off in my sleep or something because I didn't wake up. I don't know why you heard water." Kaoru said slipping a t-shirt and jeans on.

"Kaoru, can I keep my stuff in your room for the party tonight?" Megumi asked, coming to the door.

"Yeah, go ahead. We're coming back here?" Kaoru asked as she headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Yeah. It's easier that way. Sano, Aoshi and Kenshin will get ready there." Misao said, heading towards the kitchen.

**:-** **- -:**

"There you guys are! Wondered what happened to you." Kenshin said as they walked in to the practice hall of the dojo where the party would be held.

"Kaoru wouldn't wake up." Misao said.

"That's pretty normal." Kenshin said kiss Kaoru good morning on the cheek. "Ow, that hurt!" he said after she punched him in the stomach.

"You deserved after saying that. I usually wake up." Kaoru said, leaving the entry hall and heading for the practice hall. "Hello Hiko! How are you?" Kaoru asked the big man who was standing on a later, hanging a garland all the way around the room.

"Better if that Baka Deshi of mine would come back in here and continue to help me!" He yelled.

"Well, I can help you. What do you need done?" Kaoru asked going over to the ladder.

The dojo would be a Christmas wonderland for the party that night, in the courtyard there had been Christmas lights placed around the roof line, as well as in the bushes and around the porch posts. Wreaths with red and gold ribbon where hung at every window and every door. When you stepped into the entry hall, little candle votives lined the wall, illuminating the hallway, leading to the practice hall. The door to the practice hall was framed with a green holly garland, mistletoe hung in the center.

Inside the hall it glowed with the candles that sat on the tables, and Christmas lights that where hung around the room and on the huge tree that stood in the one corner. A buffet table was lined with a red and green plaid tablecloth on the far wall opposite the tree, tables placed at that end as well for those who wanted to sit and talk, covered with red and green tablecloths to match. The DJ would be on the same wall as the tree, but in the opposite corner, letting people hear the music all over the room, and people to dance in the center of the room. When the group was done they stood in the center and looked over everything that they had accomplished in just a few hours.

"We have to get going." Misao said, jumping out of the room.

"Misao's right. It's 3 o'clock and the party starts at 6. If the three of us want to get ready we got to get going." Megumi said. They said good-bye and went out to car to go back the Kamiya dojo.

**:- - -:**

"Kaoru! Where is your curling iron!" Misao yelled from the bathroom.

"It's underneath the sink!" Kaoru yelled from where she was in the kitchen, painting her nails and toenails a cheerful holiday red. "Why are you so calm Megumi?" Kaoru asked her friend, who was standing in the doorway to the living room, looking at the tree.

"Well, My shower is done. I did my hair while Misao took hers, I got my nails done yesterday. I was happy I didn't break any this morning. Some of us aren't as lucky to have naturally long nails like you." Megumi answered.

"I've been growing them out and shaping them for weeks. Several broke while I've been practicing. I'm just happy they grew back enough to look decent for tonight." Kaoru said from the table.

"Have you done your hair yet?" Megumi asked.

"No, would you do something with it?" Kaoru asked her friend.

"Sure. Any ideas?"

"On top of my head, masses and masses of curls!" Kaoru said.

"I'll go get the hot rollers." Megumi said, heading back to the bathroom.

"I hope this works." Kaoru said to herself. She was so nervous. "Hey guys, what do you think Kenshin will say when he sees me in my dress?" Kaoru asked as she went back the hall to where her friends where standing in the bathroom.

"Well, first his mouth will drop and he'll be speechless." Megumi said, checking the heat of the curlers

"Then he'll probably kiss you on the cheek, knowing Himura, and tell you how beautiful you look." Misao said, tucking and curl into the elaborate bun style she had decided on.

"Hm, okay." Kaoru responded, sitting in the chair Megumi had pulled into the bathroom to get a better angle of Kaoru's hair.

"Nervous?" Megumi asked as she started fixing her friends' hair.

"Very."

"It'll be fine. What do you think his gift is?" Misao asked.

"No clue. 12 Drummers Drumming. What could he do for that!" Kaoru said.

"Do you think he'll propose?" Megumi asked.

"WHAT!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Well, you guys have been serious for two years, and you know that you'll be getting married after school." Megumi explained.

"I didn't even think of it. No, he won't propose. I mean, we've talked of marriage, but that would be a two to three year engagement. He's not that crazy." Kaoru said, her hands moving in front of her as she talked.

"I don't know Kaoru. Remember what the owner of the antique shop said?" Misao said, hair spraying her hair for the last time.

"Yes, but she didn't say what it was, she probably just meant overall."

"Okay. Whatever you say. Time for me to pull that dress on now I guess." Misao said leaving the bathroom.

"You'll look beautiful!" the other two called after her. After about ten minutes, Megumi started pulling out the hot rollers that she had put into Kaoru's hair. It was pulled into a ponytail with hairpins to hold in the curls.

"Were these your mother's pins?" Megumi asked as she place a few more in to hold the curls that were spilling down the back of Kaoru's head.

"A few of them. This one here was my great- grandmother's." Kaoru said pointing to a crystal and red stoned haircomb that Megumi had placed at the top of the curls. "She was a geisha before she met great- grandfather. This one," she said, pointing to a red and pearl pin shaped sakura blossom, "Kenshin gave me last year for my birthday. He found it at the Antique shop."

"Their beautiful."

"Thank you. I don't wear them often. Obviously. I love them though. Each given to me by someone special." Kaoru said looking into the mirror for the first time since her hair was completed. "Oh Megumi! It's great! I love it!"

"Your welcome, now, it's 5 o'clock, lets get our dresses on.

**:- - -:**

A half hour later, each of the girls where completely ready for the party. They stood in the front hall getting their wraps and purses, telling each other how pretty the other was.

"Misao! That dress is beautiful!" Kaoru said, coming into the hall and seeing Misao in her dress. The dress was black velvet, and trimmed in red satin. In the back there were red buttons, with a satin inlay to make the skirt fuller. She wore a simple strand of pearls and pearl drop earrings. "That dress is absolutely perfect for tonight!"

"What do you think Aoshi will say?"

"He'll be even more speechless than normal." Megumi said, coming into the hall with her own dress, a deep plum satin color to match her eyes. It was a simple a-line style that had four lines pearls at the very top that went all the way around to the back.

"Megumi! Oh what a great dress. We had some real luck this year!" Misao said, pulling on her velvet half jacket.

"I think Kaoru's is the best though. And the necklace Kenshin gave you is perfect!" Megumi said, giving Misao her black velvet clutch bag.

"I don't know about that guys. Thank you. When I saw dress I knew it would match pretty well, but I didn't know it would match this well."

"Your lucky you found that in the boutique!" Misao said.

"Really? I don't know. Not that unusual of a shop." Kaoru said.

"Yes, but the dress is." Megumi said.

Kaoru stood in front of the mirror they had in the hall and looked at her dress. It was a simple A-line dress that flared at the hips. It was a deep red in color, much like Misao's dress, red velvet buttons were in a line down to her waist, and from the top of her dress to just below the waist, small pearl beads went from very heavy, to sporadic in placement. Once she had seen the dress in the store, she knew that it was the one she had to have. There was no other.

"It is pretty. I'm very happy I found it." Kaoru said to her friends as she placed a black velvet wrap around her shoulders and grabbed her black velvet bag with a red satin bow on the top.

"Ready?" Megumi asked.

"As ever." The other two answered.

**:- - -:**

The party was just getting started when they got to the house. The windows where filled with a warm glow and the cheerful holiday music could be heard from outside. The girls entered the door, and looked for Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin. The guys saw them first, and walked over. The three girls and three guys stood there staring at each other, speechless for a few minutes, the guys jaws, hanging down. The girls were astounded that Hiko had gotten all three into a tux.

Megumi had been sure that Sano would just wear his suit, but there he was, standing in front of her with a black tail tux, and a plum vest and bow tie to match. Sure his hair was still standing on end, but he was wearing a tux! It was amazing!

"Hey there Fox." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Your wearing a tux. Hiko can get you to wear one, but I can't! Oh!" Megumi ended, and flew into his arms.

"Actually, it was Kenshin. He beat my ass here in the dojo to get me to wear it. I was just gonna wear my suit and Christmas tie."

"Thank you Kenshin!" Megumi said, launching herself at the small red head, who was still staring at Kaoru, and almost fell to the floor when Megumi hugged him.

"Your welcome Megumi." Kenshin said, showing a little bit of a smile.

"Lets leave them alone." Aoshi said.

"Yeah. Kaoru, make sure Kenshin doesn't die of a heart attack though!" Misao said as they left. She was still holding onto Aoshi's arm. She knew there wouldn't be a problem getting him into a tux, he just looked to delicious to her, the green vest and bow tie for the Christmas colors. But they matched his eyes so wonderfully! She just hugged his arm tighter.

"You look very handsome Kenshin." Kaoru said, kissing his cheek, and taking his hand. Kenshin was still standing there in a tux with a deep red vest and tie, an astonished look on his face.

"Kaoru, you look, look, b-b-beautiful." Kenshin finally got out, squeezing her hand and kissing her gently. When he had first seen her he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She looked like a Christmas angel sent to him. She made him the happiest man on earth every other day, but he memorized everything about her tonight. Her smile, hair, twinkling eyes, how beautiful she looked. How nervous she was getting with his constant staring at her.

"Will you stop that?" Kaoru said finally, grabbing his hand, and going to say hi to Hiko.

**:- - -:**

After they had grabbed some punch, Kaoru took Kenshin up to Christmas tree. "I want you to open your Christmas gifts, okay?" Kaoru said to him, handing him the first one.

"Okay." Kenshin said, taking the first one from Kaoru. He unwrapped the present, which was in a long rectangle box. "What could this be?" Kenshin asked in feigned surprise, it was tradition, every Christmas or birthday, he would at least get a tie. This one was the one for this Christmas. The tie was decorated with little drummer boys and hollyall over it. "You never disappoint Kaoru, I love it." Kenshin said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I thought I would go with your theme for one present." Here's another one."

This box was a little bit larger, more squarish in shape and size. "Hm, this is interesting." Kenshin said, as he took the paper off of it. Inside was a red leather bound copy of the classic, _Shogun. _"Kaoru. This is, this is one of the first edition copies." Kenshin said, looking up in surprise.

"Our trusty little Sakura Antique's. Kaoru said, handing him the third box. "Another find there too."

"Very nice." Kenshin saidtaking the box. This one was a little bit larger, and much heavier than the other two gifts. He sat it down on the floor to open it, and when he lifted the lid and the tissue paper he saw two mahogany sword stands, inlayed with cherry wood of two samurai fighting on each stand. "Kaoru, these...these where the ones that I saw and wanted!" Kenshin said, looking up.

"I know, I little bird, rather, rooster told me." Kaoru said, looking at Megumi and Sano dancing to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree._

"Well, damn. Thank you." Kenshin said, standing up and kissing her gently.

"There's more." Kaoru said, handing him a very long and narrow rectangular box.

"What in the world?" Kenshin asked as he took the box. In side though, he saw a ver elaborate, decorative sword sheath. It was a black onyx case with mother of pearl inlay of a Sakura Tree and falling blossoms. Around the top was woven red fabric that hung with red and white beads off the end. "Kaoru, this, this is beautiful." Kenshin said.

"I thought you might finally be able to put the sword that has no sheath out now. Keep the sword safe, heal it, along with your self and your family's pass." Kaour answered.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No, not within the last ten minutes I don't think." Kaoru said smiling. "And this, the last one." Kaoru said, handing him the smallest box, a simple white tissue wrapping with a red bow on it.

"Hm, interesting." Kenshin said as he took it. Inside where cufflinks. Simple, red stoned cufflinks with mother of pearl and gold trim, in the center, was placed a little jasmine flower cluster. "Here, hold this." Kenshin said, handing Kaoru the box. He took the cufflinks he had on off, and replaced them with his new, much better and more cherished ones. When he was done, he placed the box in the sheath box, and slid everything once again under the Christmas tree. "Thank you. You are the greatest girl a guy could have. You've saved me, and I love you. You cherish my heart, and I love you for that. But most importantly, you love me for who I am, and I love you for the woman you are." Kenshin said, kissing Kaoru softly.

"Your welcome." Kaoru responding, kissing him back.

**:- - -:**

They had been dancing and socializing for about an hour in a half when Kenshin went up to the Christmas tree with a microphone. The other five where standing off to the side in the middle, wondering what he was up to. Kaoru's face was getting redder and redder.

"Welcome everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their evening. We are very happy that you all could make it. Hiko and I wish you, our dearest friends and family, a very Merry Christmas, and that the new year will be a great one for you all. Now, for some special entertainment, for a couple of reasons. Firstly, for our guests to enjoy the Christmas Season. Secondly, to you Kaoru, the girl who holds my heart (quest 'awws' collectively) For the past three weeks I have been giving Kaoru some very special gifts. 12 of them exactly, to follow the 12 Days of Christmas. They started on December 2, and have been given with my whole heart every other day since then, but all of that will end tonight. Please, enjoy the last day of Christmas, 12 Drummers, Drumming." Kenshin said.

He gave the microphone back to the DJ, and made his way back to where his friends and Kaoru where standing by the entry. He was half way to his destination when two by two, 12 traditional Japanese drummers came walking through the door. The last few, rolled their drums in, and they set up in a circle in the middle of the hall. Kenshin made his way back to Kaoru and pulled her to the front, right next to the drummers. Her hand was shaking in his, or maybe it was his that was shaking, he wasn't sure. Misao, Megumi, Aoshi and Sano were right behind them, smiles on their faces. He looked over to Kaoru and saw that she had a smile on her face. When she looked over at him, her smile grew and she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

The drummers soon started their drumming. It was loud, festive and Kaoru loved it. She moved her hand from Kenshin's and took his arm instead, squeezing it tightly. He unwrapped her arms from his and stepped behind her, wrapping her in his arms, resting his head on the top of hers. The drummers did a set of four songs, two traditional Japanese songs, then _We Wish You a Merry Christmas _and _12 Days of Christmas_. When they were done, Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and led her out of the house.

**:- - -:**

When they were on the front porch, Kaoru leaped into Kenshin's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. She buried her head in his neck, and started to cry.

"Hey, what's that for?" Kenshin asked when he felt her tears on his neck. He slowly placed her feet on the ground, but kept her close.

"I'm so happy." Kaoru said. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world Kenshin Himura."

"I'm glad. I thought maybe you would like the drummers." Kenshin said wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"They were wonderful! I loved them! You are one clever guy." Kaoru said taking his hands.

The stars were out, and they could hear the music playing from inside. Kenshin started the steps of a dance, and they danced there on the porch. They danced there for several minutes before Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her towards the backyard. They came to a special spot for both of them a few minutes later. They were standing just inside the gate in a garden that Hiko and Kenshin had every spring, a creek ran through it, and they had a little bridge over it. On the other side was a huge Cherry Blossom tree, the limbs hanging over the creek, a tire swing from when Kenshin was little that hung there now for Ayame and Suzume, two little neighborhood girls that often played with Kenshin. It was the spot that Kenshin and Kaoru had shared their first kiss, a summer day after school.

"Remember this spot?" Kenshin asked as they stood on the bridge.

"Of course. I was sitting in the swing, you standing behind me, pushing me, when we had our first kiss." Kaoru said, pointing to the tire.

"I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful sitting there, the blossoms from the tree floating around you." Kenshin said into her ear.

"It was a beautiful day. I had been waiting for you to kiss me for weeks. I remember thinking, '_Finally! He's gonna kiss me! He's finally going to kiss me!'_ It was perfect too."

"Yes, that it was." Kenshin said, kissing her gently. They stared up at the stars for several minutes after they pulled apart. Kaoru shivered and Kenshin shrugged off his jacket, pulling her final gift out of his jacket pocket and placing it in the pocket of his pants, putting the jacket over her shoulders. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She said, pulling it around her. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just wanted you to be warm."

"Okay." Kaoru answered. "Is there a reason you wanted to bring me out here?"

"You want to go in?" Kenshin asked, looking at her.

"No, just wandering."

"Okay. There is a reason though." Kenshin said. "Kaoru, I love you. I know I've told you this countless times, everyday, and even more now that I've given you your Christmas gifts, but you have one more gift coming. A very special one." Kenshin said, taking the box from his pocket, keeping it hidden in his hand. "You are the one girl that has taken my heart, and held it safely in your hands, natured and healed my heart and passed, excepted me for who I am."

"I love you too Kenshin. With my entire heart, and you have kept my heart safe and cherished it, and my love." Kaoru said turning her head even more to look up at him.

"I don't know what else to say, but to ask you." Kenshin said, turning her around to face him. He brought the box up between them and showed it to her. Kaoru gasped when he opened. In side was a small silver ring, a sapphire in between two pearls. She looked up Kenshin with a surprised face.

"Kaoru, you've made me the happiest man on earth, but the only that would make me happier would to have you as my wife, well, someday. Will except this as me offering my heart and myself to you? Will you marry me?" Kenshin asked, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. Kaoru looked at her finger for a long time. Then she threw herself into Kenshin's arms, tears coming down her face.

"Yes." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "How could I refuse you? You are the one man that has held, protected and kept my heart, and me safe. I love you with all of my heart, Kenshin. I will love you forever." Kaoru said, her hands on either side of his face, kissing him gently when she finished. They stood there on the bridge for a long time, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

**Thank you for all of those who have reviewed! You guys are awesome! And Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year! If you liked this one, check out my other stories on my author pages! Many of them are RK stories! I'll be working on _Remembrances of August again after this one!_**

**Anitica: **Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for loving my story! I love the Kaoru-Kenshin moments too! Thank you so much once again!

**Meet.A.L.E.X.: **I hope your addiction leads you to read my other stories! Thank you for reviewing! Haha, I hope it brought a little Christmas spirit to everyone! I enjoyed writing it, getting ready for Christmas. I envy Kaoru a bit too...and I wrote it!

**Crazy fanfic lover: **Thank you for reviewing faithfully! I loved your questions and everything! I tried to catch up, sosorry it came so fast. It was kinda hard to come up with those 10 gifts. I'm glad you liked them. They were all off the top of my head, thought some of them were kinda Cheesy, so thank you bunches!

**oro kenshin: **Thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you for the encouragement! I loved getting your reviews!

**Guardian of Hikaru: **I fixed it! I've seen it spelled both ways, and had both in my computer, but I did fix it for the last chapter! Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed the story!

**Rurouni Kai: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the ending!

**ifylapeach: **Thanks for reviewing so faithfully! Hope you liked the story!

**Jou-chan: **Thanks for Reviewing, hope you have a Merry Christmas

**Anonymous but very interested: **I love your name! It's adorable! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the story!

**nutmeg2299: **How cute. Thanks for reviewing!

**notoriousreviewer: **Love the name, thank you for reviewing!

**Mmaru**: Mommy! Hey, I recognized this one! Love the family name! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Kyuubi no kitsune0101: **Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing!

**AmayaSaria: **Thank you so much for reviewing!

**kristin:** thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the story!

**Rach3l L3igH: **Thanks! Hope you liked the story!

**froggi3: **Cute name! Thank you for reviewing!

**Naruya Sayuri: **Thank you for reviewing and enjoying!

**Ninja-x-Kunoichi**: Thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoyed the story!

**StarShipDelta: **Thank you so much for reviewing!


End file.
